


Sweet Nun, Bad Demon

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem!Crowley, How do I tag?, Love at first sight?, Mentions of possible abuse by Gabriel, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nun Aziraphale, demon Crowley, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Hell has told Crowley to seduce a nun. She thinks it's going to be another boring lust tempting job, that it until a sweet nun brings her tea.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Sweet Nun, Bad Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Nonny: *cough* Literally anything w/ priest or nun Aziraphale, perhaps? If not that then maybe 'sneaking a kiss', w/ Ineffable wives? (the last prompt was just so adorable aaAAA) Also congrats on reaching 100!! :D 
> 
> (AaaaAAA Thank you! I’ll try to do you proud nonny!)  
> *This is human nun Aziraphale and demon Crowley*

Aziraphale had never known much outside of the nunnery. She’d been given to the church as a babe by her parents, and raised strictly by the nunnery ever since.   
Aziraphale wasn’t upset that she’d been given to the church. It wasn’t a bad life really. (Except for the constraints that being a nun put on her love for extravagance and books.) 

Of course the visits from Father Gabriel were frightening as anything, she had gotten on his bad side more than once, but if that was the worst she had to deal with, then she could handle it. 

And she did handle it, until one day-

Crowley groaned as she raced down the M25. Fucking Beelzebub had put her out on tempting a nun, to lust was what Hell wanted, but they could handle another sin if necessary.

Crowley wasn’t a big fan of lust tempting, it was too damn easy for one, humans did it to themselves. And why was it such a problem, wasn’t what they were made for? She nearly crashed as she mused. 

But orders were orders, and she didn’t have anything better to do. Not to mention the last time she’d been laid it was a fucking American founding father. It might be nice to get some action, Crowley thought as she pulled into the small, heavily religious town she was assigned to.

Crowley breathed deeply, Satan, the place smelled holy. She stepped out and wasn’t surprised by the slight ache that suddenly appeared in her feet. 

“Fucking consecrated ground everywhere,” Crowley hissed as she pushed her sunglasses up. She wasn’t even in a church. 

The nunnery was hard to find, not when it was practically next door to a gaint church.

“Prideful bastards,” Crowley snickered, humans fell into sin like quicksand.

She didn’t bother to knock as she entered the modest space. Her feet lit up in pain, now directly on consecrated ground. In and out, she thought, just get a nun out before your feet burn off. Hell’s not going to be happy if they have to-

Crowley was pulled out of her thoughts by someone speaking to her.

“Are you alright ma’am?” A woman in front of her asked.

“Yeah,” Crowley tried not to look odd as she shifted on her feet. “I need to check up on your nuns,” 

The woman looked confused. “Are you coming on behalf of Father Gabriel?”

“Um, sure. Y’know, keeping an eye on everyone is tiring, so he sent me,” Crowley lied, not even knowing what wanker the woman was talking about. 

The woman smiled. “Of course, I’ll gather them up, and get Sister Aziraphale to fetch you some tea,” She gestured to a nearby room with some chairs and a table in it. “Go ahead and sit dear,” 

Crowley sighed with relief, slinking down into a chair, lifting her feet off the ground.

Fifteen minutes later, (Crowley was counting.) A young, or maybe young looking blonde haired woman hurried in with a tray of tea. The demon assumed that this was sister Aziraphale.

“G-good day ma’am,” The blond stammered, looking down. “I-I brought tea,” 

“Thanks,” Crowley said, watching the chubby woman set the tray down and stand stock-still against the wall. 

The demon tapped her fingers against her chin, confused by the behavior. “Wouldn’t you like to sit Sister?” 

The nun shook her head, “We aren’t supposed to you know,”

Crowley was going to look into that later, but for now, she wanted to get closer to this one.

“I’m sure no one would mind, if it was just for a minute. You’ve probably been working hard lately, I think you deserve some rest,” Crowley tempted. The nun shook her head again. 

“Your name is Aziraphale right?” Crowley smirked at the surprised look in those green-blue eyes. “Just a moment Sister, right next to me, no one will notice,” The demon watched the torn look on the blondes face with some pain, not liking the way it contorted the beauty’s face. 

Crowley’s pain was quickly killed when Aziraphale sat next to her, still stock-still, but looking more comfortable. 

“See? Isn’t that better?” The demon cooed. Delighting in the nod she got. 

“You’re so good, I’m sure, obeying so dutifully to whatever is required of you,” Crowley smirked at the tint of pink on Azira. “So pretty and good. Nice as well. You’re nice, aren’t you?”

Azira couldn’t do more than nod her red face, not wanting to say no to the woman. 

“Yeah, you’re nice,” Crowley leaned closer. “Must be an angel,”

This made Azira shiver. “That’s blasphemy,” 

“Can’t be, if that’s what you are,” Crowley leaned closer, the angel not moving an inch away. They were just a breath apart, Crowley could kiss her right then-

The demon heard footsteps and without thinking pecked the corner of Azira’s lips. “Time to stand up again, angel,”

Aziraphale hurriedly stood up against the wall again, trying to hide her blush as best as possible. 

Crowley didn’t pay attention the rest of the time she was there. She already knew who she was picking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, they make my day!


End file.
